diario de una pasion
by luna-evans-26
Summary: Nees y Jacob Una pareja enamorada y muy Extravagante , al regresar Una Una Amenaza del Pasado este Por Destruir Su amor , sino tambien SUS Vidas y Sus Familias .
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Rennesme  
Supongo que sonara muy raro decir que recuerdo todo lo que he vivido, incluso recordar cosas de antes de que naciera.  
Recuerdo los días previos, a que mi madre se enterara de que estaba embarazada. Lo bien que se sentía estar en ese pequeño paraíso en Isla Esme. La sorpresa que sintió mi madre y el terror de mi padre ante lo que yo pudiera hacer fue demasiado.  
Rosalie cuido de mi muchísimo antes de que naciera y ella me defendió incluso de mi padre, el abuelo Carlise y del mejor amigo de mama, Jacob.  
Lo que paso entre Jacob y yo fue instantáneo, aun no ha querido explicarme por que esta conexión tan rara. Tan rara que papa se molesto tanto que prácticamente dejo que mama casi matara a Jacob. Para mi suerte Seth se atravesó en el ataque aunque no salio ileso. No entendía el porque la actitud de papa, yo sentía un gran cariño por Jake.

Desde que nací, parece que la mala suerte de mi madre llego conmigo, para empezar una horda de vampiros llegaron al pequeño pueblo de Forks, con la única intención de matarme a mí y a mi familia y a todo aquel que quisiera protegerme.  
Por fortuna los amigos de mi abuelo vinieron en nuestra ayuda logrando lo inimaginable, y lo que conseguimos fue poner en un predicamento a los Volturis, dando por terminada esa batalla.  
Lo que no sabia era que realmente mi mala suerte comenzaría después de eso, lo único bueno es que a mi lado tenia a mi mejor amigo, Jake.

Jacob

Si las cosas fueran diferentes, todo esto seria una completa locura. Hace un par de años todo esto hubiera sido digno para tratar con un psiquiatra.

Durante años estuve enamorado de Bella, desde el día en que la conocí; cuando éramos niños. Cada verano deseaba con ansias su visita a Forks; durante dos semanas al año era la época más feliz de mi vida. Hace unos años Bella decidió venir a vivir con su padre, Charlie; por desgracia no fui el único que se intereso en ella.

¿Por qué Bella tenia que regresar justo cuando las sanguijuelas habían regresado un año antes? Bella se enamoro justamente de uno de ellos, desde que llegó su vida y la mía de paso se complicó. Casi un año después de que llego Bella, gracias a sus "amigos" descubrí la herencia de mi familia y mi gente, cuando aparecen vampiros cerca de nuestras tierras nos transformamos en lobos, la gente nos llamaría licántropos u hombres lobos.

Después de eso, ella voló a través del mundo para rescatarlo de unos sádicos vampiros y así evitar que lo mataran; claro después de que el la dejara un par de meses antes y casi la matara de tristeza, después claro esta la lucha que tuvimos contra un pequeño ejercito de vampiros recién nacidos y lo peor de todo, su boda.

Lo peor que pudo haber pasado fue justo cunado Bella decidió sacrificarse por el pequeño monstruo que iba a tener fruto de la "luna de miel" que había tenido con esa sanguijuela. Pero claro nadie hubiera apostado contra lo que sucedió después, ni siquiera yo. Tenia que encontrar la imprimación, y justo de ella. Rennesme.

Bella casi me mata cuando se entero, claro a su esposo eso le hubiera encantado; pero como siempre una nueva desgracia cayo sobre nosotros. Aquella horda de vampiros italianos creyó que era hora de acabar con los Cullen y sobre todo a Rennesme. Así que ellos y varios de sus amigos ayudaron a resolverlo igual que la manada de Sam y la mía.

Pero quien iba a imaginar lo que estaba a punto de pasar y cuanto más se iban a complicar las cosas….


	2. Chapter 2 prologo 2 parte

Rennesme

Hace 6 años que dejamos el estado de Washington, pero no todo fue tan fácil como parece. Durante todo este tiempo me han quitado una parte de mi existencia; en un afán de protegerme mis padres decidieron que era hora de conocer otros lugares. Hemos vivido durante 4 años en Alemania. Claro he intentado llevar una vida de lo más normal que se puede, lo que en mi caso es imposible.

¿Pero porque nos fuimos de Estados Unidos? Bueno, supongo que fue por el "pequeño" incidente que hubo con Leah. Había olvidado que cuando Jacob adoptaba su forma lupina compartía todos sus pensamientos con su manada y claro de esa manera ella se entero de mi sueño.

Ese día había decidido mostrarle a Jake uno de los sueños mas bonitos que había tenido hasta entonces. Le mostré cuanto lo quería y lo bien que la pasaba cuando estaba con el, y cuanto deseaba que permaneciéramos juntos por siempre, lo consideraba mi hermano y mejor amigo. Parecía ser el único que me entendía al pensar que yo jamás iba a aparentar más de siete años. O al menos eso era lo que pensábamos todos, por la información que nos había dado Nahuel, hace mucho tiempo, durante la visita de los Vulturis.

Leah se había enfurecido lo suficiente ante lo que ella considero una traición no solo a la tribu, sino a la manada. Había comenzado a entrar en fase a unos pocos metros de mí, lista para atacar. Para mi suerte Jacob intervino y lo impidió; claro eso no hizo que mi madre se pusiera menos histérica y decidiera que era hora de salir de Forks.

Eso implico dejar muchas cosas, alejarme del abuelo Charlie, de la manada, de los abuelos Carlise y Esme, de los tíos Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice y Seth; de mi mejor amiga, Claire, y sobre todo de Jake.

Claro, me comunicaba con el todos los días para evitar extrañarnos tanto, así que hace dos años me entere del nacimiento del segundo hijo de Sam y Emily, así que como cualquier persona en mi posición me escape de casa y atravesé la mitad del planeta para conocer al bebé y claro para ver a Jake. Cuando mis padres se enteraron estuve en arresto domiciliario durante bastante tiempo. Hasta el día de hoy.

Jacob

Han pasado prácticamente dos años desde la ultima vez que vi a Nessie, en aquel entonces parecía una niña de apenas unos siete años. Supongo que en todo este tiempo no ha cambiado. Claro a la única que le debo que ella se haya ido es a Leah.

Si no fuera tan impulsiva y controlara mejor su carácter, los Cullen tal vez no tendrían que haberse ido y el centro de mi mundo junto con ellos. ¿Por qué demonios no se dio cuenta de que era tan solo un sueño lo que me mostró? Claro yo sabía a lo que me iba a enfrentar Nessie jamás crecería, jamás iba a aparentar más que unos cuantos años a lo que realmente tendría; eternamente seria una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña.

-Jake!-grito mi hermana desde la cocina- el desayuno está listo.

Así que sin más salí del viejo garage y me dirigí apesadumbrado a la pequeña casa que compartía con mi padre y mi hermana. Rachel había decidido regresar a vivir a La Push, claro todos sabíamos que lo había hecho por Paul, y porque pronto nos darían la noticia de que se casaban.

-"genial"-murmure para mis adentros-"lo que nos faltaba, tener a Paul todo el día en la casa. Nos vamos a morir de hambre".

Cruce la pequeña puerta trasera y de inmediato tome asiento en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, desde el día en que Nessie se fue, deje de comer como lo hacía antes. Ahora se puede decir que comía como un humano cualquiera; había decidido que después del desayuno iría a dar una vuelta al bosque y si me daba algo de tiempo iría hasta la enorme casa blanca cerca del río, a preguntarle al Doctor Cullen si sabían algo de Bella y Edward; aunque claro la respuesta seria la misma de siempre: "lo sentimos mucho Jacob, pero no sabemos nada", claro no sabía si eso era cierto o no querían decirme la verdad: que ellos jamás volverían.


	3. Chapter 3 el regreso inesperado

Capitulo 1

El regreso inesperado

Rennesme

-Rennesme, tu desayuno- escuche como mamá me llamaba aunque apenas si había hablado.

Claro lo único que odiaba mas era que me llamaran Rennesme, yo estaba acostumbrada a que me dijeran Nessie o Ness, pero claro eso solo lo hacia mamá, porque no quería dar su brazo a torcer en cuanto a mi nombre. Y lo que mas odiaba en estos momentos era que llevaba varias semanas sin poder dormir, y eso se los agradecía a ellos.

Todas las noches tenían que hacerlo, y claro el tener un oído tan agudo no era bueno, cada noche solo escuchaba los jadeos y demás cosas que sucedían en la otra habitación. Lo último de la noche anterior fue que de nuevo la cabecera de la cama y probablemente la puerta del armario se volvieron a romper; claro si Emmett se enterara se moriría de risa. Aunque a estas alturas los ebanistas y carpinteros de Alemania ya eran ricos, con tanto trabajo que les daban mis padres.

-Ness, es hora de desayunar-dijo amablemente papá desde la puerta entreabierta- además tenemos que hablar contigo.

-genial, y ahora que "no" hice?- conteste sarcásticamente debajo de las colchas, intentando no pensar en nada en particular, para que papá no pudiera escucharlo.

Papá no contesto, así que salí de la cama y me dirigí a la pequeña cocina del apartamento donde vivíamos. La mesa estaba puesta como si de verdad ellos desayunaran conmigo; la farsa de ser una familia humana era perfecta; ya que en esa casa la única que comía era yo. Me senté en mi lugar de costumbre y comencé a desayunar sin mucho ánimo, ese día no tendría que apresurarme para ir a la escuela, las clases habían terminado. Después de un par de minutos me di cuenta de que ambos me miraban fijamente….

-que es lo que sucede?-comencé a quejarme.

-Rennesme, te tenemos una excelente noticia-comenzó a decir mamá- es algo que te va a hacer muy feliz.

-no quieres saber que es?-dijo papá ante mi falta de entusiasmo.

-no, la verdad es que la idea de ir de cacería hasta Rusia no me hace nada feliz-murmure por lo bajo.

-y no hay nada que te podría hacer feliz?-continuo mamá con animo.

-no-conteste secamente mientras pensaba que lo único que me haría feliz seria regresar a Forks.

-y si eso que estas pensando fuera cierto?-dijo papá mientras lo veía con cierta suspicacia- y si te dijéramos que vamos a regresar a Forks? Quitarías esa carita triste?

- no jueguen conmigo, no es gracioso- comencé a decir lentamente.

-no es broma, cariño. Vamos a regresar-dijo finalmente mamá.

En ese momento lo vi claramente, era cierto. Volveríamos a Forks, volvería a ver a los abuelos y a mis tíos. Y sobre todo a Jake. Me levante de la silla como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica y corrí a abrazar a mis padres y a cada uno le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-ve a empacar, nos vamos esta tarde-dijo mamá mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo-no olvides nada.

Regrese corriendo a mi habitación, tome una rápida ducha y comencé a arreglarme, lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue ponerme unos jeans desgastados y una camisa de franela; y amarrarme el cabello en una coleta. Rápidamente saque mis maletas del armario y comencé a guardar todas mis cosas.

Casi había acabado de guardar mis libros cuando papá entro en la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama y dejando sobre la maleta cerrada mi pasaporte y mi boleto de avión. Justo cuando me dirigía al enorme tocador para tomar unas cuantas cosas me sujeto la mano e hizo que me sentara a su lado.

-Nessie, jamás quiero volver a verte triste-dijo repentinamente- se que no has sido feliz en mucho tiempo, pero debes saber que no te alejamos de Jacob solo por gusto. Fue por tu seguridad.

-pero Jacob no hizo nada…-comencé a decir rápidamente.

-lo se-dijo mientras ponía no de sus fríos dedos sobre mis labios-Jacob jamás dejaría que te pasara algo malo, además el también la ha pasado mal y si vamos a regresar es bajo ciertas condiciones….

-que condiciones?-replique rápidamente un poco asustada.

-son sencillas, tendrás que seguir estudiando-intente replicar pero de nuevo no me dejo-, y no esta a discusión. También en noches de escuela no podrás salir después de las 10:30, no estarás todo el tiempo con Jake, tendrás la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos y sobre todo tendremos que seguir con la mentira de nuestra familia.

-odio tener que mentir sobre ustedes-dije mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho- no me gusta.

-lo se peque, pero es necesario, al menos en la escuela. Lo prometes?

-esta bien papá, acepto tus condiciones, aunque no me gusten.

Papá se levanto y me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dejo sola para que pudiera seguir empacando. Me quede un rato en la cama mientras observaba mi muñeca izquierda, aun llevaba el regalo de Jacob; la pulsera de plata con un anillo que me había dado en mi primer navidad. En 6 años no me había quitado ni un segundo la pulsera al igual que el relicario de oro que me había regalado mamá.

Esa misma tarde salimos para Washington, claro el viaje en los amplios asientos de primera clase, hacían que olvidaras las 12 horas de vuelo desde Alemania hasta el aeropuerto de La Guardia en Nueva York. Y de ahí las escasa dos horas hasta el aeropuerto de Sea-Tac en Seattle, en la costa oeste. Estaba a 16 horas de volver a ver a Jacob y a toda mi familia.

Jacob

Esa mañana amaneció inusualmente luminosa, claro aquí en la costa de Olympia el cielo estaba nublado la mayor parte del año, así que una mañana sin una sola nube debía presagiar algo bueno.

Ese día la pasaría al menos durante un rato con mis mejores amigos, Quil y Embry, claro hasta que ellos se fueran con Claire y Kim. Que suerte tenían ellos de que no les quitaran durante años la razón de su vida, jamás lo hubieran soportado. Ni siquiera Quil que llevaba esperando una década a que Claire creciera.

La noche anterior habíamos quedado de vernos en el claro donde antes solíamos reunirnos con la manada, ahí seria un buen lugar para comenzar a hacer planes. Tal vez un poco de salto de acantilado y por la tarde daría una vuelta en moto.

-Jake, vendrás a comer con nosotros?-dijo tímidamente mi hermana

-no lo se Rachel, creo que pasare todo el día fuera.-comencé a decirle rápidamente-será mejor que no me esperen.

Salí rápidamente de la casa, sabiendo que aun faltaban varias horas para ver a mis amigos, así que comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegue a la playa en forma de media luna. En ese momento la playa se encontraba vacía, pero en unas cuantas horas se llenaría de gente proveniente de Forks y de las ciudades cercanas.

Conforme el sol ascendía mas en el cielo azul la playa comenzó a llenarse de gente; de familias que pasarían el día juntos, de grupos de amigos que olvidarían sus responsabilidades por unas horas.

Al pasar cerca de un grupo de risueñas chicas varias de ellas interrumpían sus conversaciones y me señalaban sin discreción e intentaban varias maniobras para sacarme una sonrisa o una palabra; pero al igual que antes yo ya no las veía, era como si no existieran.

Me aleje rápidamente y comencé a caminar en dirección al bosque, caminaba sin rumbo fijo sabiendo exactamente donde me dirigía. Ese día el bosque se encontraba lleno de vida, en lo alto las altas copas de los árboles formaban un techo color jade e impedían que se viera el cielo, los animales habían salido de sus madrigueras y andaban a sus anchas por cada rincón.

Llegue al claro con unos minutos de anticipación sin saber que era lo que me esperaba, estaba de espaldas a un gran muro de árboles esperando a que Quil y Embry llegaran, sentí como alguien subía por mi espalda y….

-te estoy esperando-dijo de pronto una voz en mi oído, una voz que no había escuchado en dos años-ven a casa de Carlisle-dijo a modo de despedida mientras me daba un beso en el cuello.

Me quede petrificado en ese lugar, cuando mi mente por fin reaccionó y pensé en tomarla en mis manos ya había desaparecido. Volteé para ver de donde había venido, pero el bosque a mi alrededor seguía igual de tranquilo que antes. En ese momento mis amigos aparecieron por el otro lado del claro, venían riendo y bromeando como siempre, al ver mi rostro se preguntaron que me sucedía, pero ni yo mismo sabia que era lo que había pasado.


	4. Chapter 4 sorpresa

Capitulo 2

Sorpresa

Jacob

Respiré una vez mas ese aroma, era muy tenue, pero ahí estaba. El aroma de Nessie. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo hacia la enorme casa blanca en medio del bosque, solo escuche los murmuros de preocupación de mis amigos que dejaba atrás, en ese momento el bosque se convirtió en un borrón de color verde y café.

A los pocos minutos estaba a unos cuantos metros, ahí el aroma era mas intenso. Olía a muerte como siempre que estaba cerca de esa casa llena de vampiros; pero no era el único aroma en el ambiente, ahí mezclado con esa peste se notaba el aroma de ella. Esa mezcla de algo dulce y frío a la vez, ese aroma era capaz de volverme loco.

Solo había un problema no era capaz de entrar a esa casa, así que me quede durante horas, escuchando el ruido de la conversación que se llevaba dentro, podía escuchar su voz y su risa. Estaba seguro que seguiría viéndose igual que hace dos años, pero eso no me importaba. Por primera vez en años me sentía con vida.

La noche pronto comenzó a caer y el final de la conversación de igual manera, sabia que pronto mi mejor amiga y su familia se irían a través del bosque hasta la pequeña cabaña que les habían regalado hacia tantos años y que permaneció vacía desde su partida.

Fue en ese momento en que la vi, ¡por Dios cuanto había cambiado!, ya no era la misma niña que había visto hacia dos años. Ahora estaba completamente cambiada. Parecía una adolescente de 16 o 17 años, el cabello color bronce le caía sobre la espalda y estaba casi seguro de que seguía teniendo el mismo rostro dulce y esos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

La vi desaparecer cuando llegaron al río, lo cruzo de un salto, vi como cayo unos segundos después en las heladas aguas, quise correr para ayudarla. Pero su padre ya lo había hecho; la llevo en brazos. Después desapareció entre los árboles, sin mas decidí seguirlos. A estas alturas sabia que Edward podía escucharme así que no lo pensé y….

-ya se que me escuchas, Edward-pensé-por favor no digas nada. Quiero sorprenderla. Volveré mas tarde.

Antes de llegar a la cabaña, regrese sobre mis pasos hasta la reserva, si iba a ver de nuevo a Nessie tendría que estar un poco mas presentable, llegue corriendo a casa. A estas alturas papá ya debía saber que me había puesto como loco en el bosque….

-Jake, que sucedió?-me dijo Billy desde la sala en cuanto me oyó entrar-Quil y Embry dijeron que….

-regreso-le dije súbitamente-Ness regreso. Tengo que ir a verla.

-me alegro que haya regresado,-me dijo sinceramente- pero entonces que has hecho todo el día?-pregunto mientras apagaba el televisor.

-estaba a punto de irme con Quil y Embry, pero de repente fue como si me llamara-comencé a contarle, mientras varias piezas de ropa salían volando de lo cajones- fui corriendo a casa de los Cullen y la escuche, solo eso. No puede verla.

-y eso es todo?

-no, creo haberla visto más cambiada que la ultima vez…

-más cambiada? Jake, tu sabes perfectamente bien que eso es imposible-comenzó a decir Billy un tanto triste-Nessie jamás va a crecer.

-lo se, o tal vez no. Solo te digo lo que vi, necesito asegurarme-dije finalmente mientras tomaba una vieja chaqueta de cuero-regreso mas tarde.

Salí corriendo de nuevo, por un momento pensé en llevarme la vieja motocicleta pero desistí, el ruido la alertaría y aún deseaba que fuera una sorpresa. Tarde un poco más en llegar a la cabaña que la primera vez, esta vez sentía como si estuviera en un escenario listo para hacer el ridículo, me moría de nervios.

La ventana estaba abierta solo un poco, lo suficiente como para dejar pasar la suave brisa del exterior. Abrí la ventana un poco más y entre por ella, la habitación se encontraba sumida en las penumbras; pero no necesitaba luz su aroma me guiaba hasta ella.

Estaba dormida, las mantas la cubrían por completo a excepción del rostro. Seguía igual de hermosa que siempre. El brazo izquierdo colgaba por un lado de la cama, no me sorprendió mucho el darme cuenta que aún llevaba la pulsera que le había dado.

-Jake?-dijo de pronto con voz adormilada.

Rennesme

Ese día se me había hecho eterno, pero cuando por fin papá y mamá decidieron que era hora de que nos fuéramos la noche había caído. Todo el día había esperado a que Jake llegara, pero el nunca se apareció.

¿Habrá creído que era un sueño? O ¿solo se había olvidado de mí? No quería pensar en esta ultima opción, por que si fuera cierta me moriría; la otra aunque menos probable, lo he de haber dejado con un susto horrible. Y lo peor de todo, algo en lo que no había pensado, ¿Qué pensara ante mi cambio? ¿Le gustaría? ¿O preferiría que siguiera igual que antes?

-ya basta Nessie, -me dijo de pronto papá- a Jacob le va a encantar. Ahora concéntrate hay que saltar-dijo de nuevo mientras señalaba el río.

Habíamos caminado tan deprisa o yo estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estábamos en el río. Mamá ya había saltado, ahora era mi turno. Salte sin mucho esfuerzo para cuando alcance la otra orilla resbale y caí de espaldas en las heladas aguas.

-Rennesme, estas bien?-se acerco mamá tan rápido que no la vi.

-estoy bien mamá, solo tropecé-dije mientras me ponía en pie.

-Ness, te lastimaste?-preguntó papá preocupado-que te pasó?

-nada, solo me tropecé, recuerdas soy un poco torpe-conteste secamente.

-si, me pregunto de quien habrás heredado eso?-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras le dirigía una mirada divertida a mamá.

Papá me sacó del río y me llevó en brazos hasta la cabaña. En cuanto llegamos salte de sus brazos y me fui directo a mi habitación. Las maletas ya estaban ahí, no recordaba que nadie hubiera salido de la casa grande, pero como ese día estaba tan distraída no me di cuenta.

Saque una muda de ropa, pensando en darme una ducha, pero claro en esa cabaña no había donde; tendría que esperar al día siguiente. Así que decidí ponerme la pijama y acostarme a dormir. Estaba tan cansada que solo tarde un par de minutos en quedar profundamente dormida.

Después de la medianoche una brisa de aire entro por la ventana de la habitación, unos minutos después sentí que alguien estaba ahí observándome. De seguro era mamá, siempre lo hacía desde que era pequeña; supongo que era su forma de asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Esa noche no estaba para sus cosas así que abrí los ojos, pero lo que vi no fue a mamá, si no a el.

-Jake?-le pregunte aun adormilada. No lo podía creer, ahí estaba el. Seguro estaba soñando.

-hola cariño-me dijo dulcemente-que alegría verte.

-Jake!-salte de inmediato de mi cama y lo abrace-estas aquí!, porque tardaste tanto?

-no pensé que fuera cierto-contesto mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos-pensé que me había vuelto loco. No sabes cuanto te extrañe.

Por fin después de tantos años sentí que estaba en casa, tenía de nuevo a mi mejor amigo. Jake seguía igual que siempre, el cabello negro y los ojos castaños, la misma piel cobriza y el mismo cuerpo musculoso. Su cuerpo aun seguía con una temperatura bastante alta; igual que la mía. No necesitaba verlo, lo conocía a la perfección, conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo y cada brillo en sus ojos, conocía ese aroma suyo.

-también te extrañe-fue lo único que pude decirle-espera, déjame verte-dije al mismo tiempo en que me estiraba y encendía la pequeña lámpara que había junto a mi cama. Lo primero que vi fue su cara de sorpresa.


	5. Chapter 5 reencuentro

Capitulo 3

Reencuentro

Jacob

En cuanto Nessie encendió la luz, la vi realmente. Lo que hubiera podido imaginar esa tarde estaba lejos de lo que realmente era, ya no era la misma niña que había visto hacía dos años. Realmente había cambiado.

Había crecido hasta alcanzar la altura de una adolescente cualquiera, era alta y delgada, se había desarrollado de una manera espectacular, su cuerpo se había convertido en el de una mujer, sus pechos habían crecido de un tamaño normal, ni exageradamente grandes ni pequeños, su cintura era pequeña y se ensanchaban para dar paso a sus caderas. Sus piernas bien formadas, su cabello broncíneo entre liso y ondulado**,** la piel blanca y las mejillas y labios seguían teniendo el mismo color rosado y en especial sus ojos color chocolate.

¡Había cambiado tanto!

Posiblemente si se me hubiera acercado en la calle a plena luz del día no la habría reconocido, lo único que me podría haber ayudado a hacerlo sería la pulsera en su mano izquierda y por supuesto, su aroma.

Nos miramos fijamente durante varios minutos, memorizando nuestros rostros e intentando recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Pero eso podía esperar; ahora teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo en nuestras manos.

-realmente paso?-fue lo único que pude decirle.

-claro,-me respondió sin necesidad de explicaciones-me escape por unos segundos en cuanto percibí tu aroma. Me moría de ganas de verte.

-casi me matas del susto, en serio creí que me había vuelto loco.- Dije finalmente mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos-Quil y Embry estaban sumamente preocupados.

-y tu crees que yo estaba tranquila?-dijo mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte-todo el día he estado distraída, casi me ahogo.

-lo se, te vi. Estuve a punto de ir corriendo a levantarte. Pero eso hubiera estropeado la sorpresa.

-no sabes cuanto te extrañe-dijo finalmente separándose un poco de mi.

En ese momento nuestros rostros estaban mas cerca de lo que jamás habían estado, en ese momento me perdí en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y lo único que quería hacer era besarla.

Comenzamos a acercarnos lentamente y justo cuando estábamos a unos centímetros, la puerta se abrió….

-estas bien Rennesme?. Te escuche hablar-dijo Bella mientras entraba en la habitación- OH. Jake!

-hola Bella-salude a mi amiga, mientras me obligaba a separarme de Ness.

-supongo que debí imaginarlo-dijo a modo de saludo-no llevamos aquí ni un día.

-no te lo dijo Edward? La estuve observando toda la tarde-conteste conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Edward sabia que estabas aquí?

-claro le pedí que no dijera nada, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Rennesme

-papá lo sabía? No puedo creer que no me lo dijera-conteste haciendo un puchero.

-alguien me hablo?-dijo de pronto Edward detrás de Bella-ah, hola Jacob.

-porque no me habías dicho que Jacob estaba aquí?-pregunto mamá molesta.

-lo siento amor, pero el quería que fuera una sorpresa para Ness.

-Ness, recuerda las reglas. –dijo papá-Vamos Bella dejémoslos solos unos minutos. Y ni siquiera lo pienses Ness-dijo papá finalmente antes de salir del cuarto.

No puede evitar ponerme roja, papá había escuchado lo que pensé por solo un segundo. A veces me alegraba tanto que el no pudiera leer los pensamientos de mamá, que celos!.

-supongo que es hora de despedirme-dijo finalmente Jake.

-no te vayas-le dije en voz baja.

-tampoco quiero irme, pero…. Supongo que has de estar muy cansada y…pero te prometo que vendré mañana temprano.

-lo se, vendrás a primera hora?

-estaré aquí antes de que despiertes-dijo mientras me daba un dulce beso en la frente-por cierto, de que reglas hablaba Edward?

-son una tontería-conteste secamente. Mi respuesta no lo satisfago lo suficiente así que continúe-te prometo que te contare todo mañana.

-lo prometes?-me pregunto

-ya te lo explicare después. Es una historia muy larga.

-esta bien. Nos vemos mañana-dijo Jake mientras se acercaba a la ventana-descansa cariño, ya estas en casa.

En cuanto Jake salio de la habitación comencé a sentir un poco de pánico, por un momento me sentía feliz de ver de nuevo a Jake, pero por otra parte me estaba un poco asustada ante la idea de que todo fuera un sueño y que realmente nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Volví a acomodarme en mi cama, solo que no puede volver a dormir. Así que me senté y recargué la espalda en la cabecera de hierro forjado mientras abrazaba la almohada.

A los pocos minutos papá entro de nuevo en mi habitación, llevaba un vaso con leche en las manos. Sabía que algo me preocupaba; me conocía tan bien o tan solo era que mis pensamientos le estaban atormentando la cabeza, se sentó en mi cama y me tendió el vaso; lo tome sin dudarlo.

-Ness que es lo que sucede?

_-no lo se, es….-_ pensé tristemente

- pensé que estarías feliz de haber vuelto?

-_estoy feliz, pero me siento muy rara-_volví a pensarlo

-que es lo que sucede? Se trata de Jacob?

-no estoy preocupada por eso, es solo que….-comencé a decir lentamente-no se como debería sentirme.-dije finalmente.

-peque, estas confundida, eso es normal.-comenzó a decir papá dulcemente.

-normal?-dije sarcásticamente-no hay nada de normal conmigo, recuerdas? _Soy un fenómeno_.-pensé tristemente

-Ness, tan solo eres una adolescente, como cualquier otra. Y la normalidad solo esta en tu cabeza y no eres un fenómeno.

-genial-murmure por lo bajo- odio la adolescencia, ni siquiera debería estar viviéndola.

-es suficiente, es hora de dormir-dijo papá finalmente, me quito el vaso de leche y me arropo como cuando era pequeña-descansa ha sido un día muy largo.

Papá salio de mi habitación y a los pocos minutos me quede profundamente dormida.


	6. Chapter 6 el regalo

Capitulo 4

El regalo

Jacob

A la mañana siguiente el cielo estaba de nuevo cubierto de unas cuantas nubes, pero no lo necesario como para quedarse en casa encerrados. Rachel había regresado a su casa, así que como siempre Billy y yo estábamos solos, comenzamos a desayunar….

-que fue lo que sucedió con Ness?-comenzó a preguntar Billy.

-lo que te dije, papá. Creció.

-pero como es posible?-pregunto realmente sorprendido.

-no lo se, pero supongo que has de querer verla? Si quieres puedo traerla-comencé a decir rápidamente, -esta vez iba a aprovechar cada minuto con ella y si íbamos a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en esa "cripta" lo haría feliz-que dices?

-me gustaría mucho, Jake-dijo felizmente mientras observaba mi rostro. Supongo que lo hacia feliz ver de nuevo luz en mis ojos.

Terminamos de desayunar y sin perder mas el tiempo volví a salir de la pequeña casa roja, esta vez decidí llegar a la enorme casa blanca en moto, aunque obviamente era más fácil que llegara corriendo pero no debía llamar tanto la atención, tarde menos de lo que esperaba; pero eso también se debía a que el viaje lo realice a unos 160 km/h en una carretera llena de curvas y mortalmente peligrosa para cualquier humano.

Cuando llegue a la casa todo se veía tan tranquilo, comencé a subir los escalones del porche pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, esta se abrió de pronto dejándome ver a la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida….

-Jake!-me saludo Ness con un abrazo-papá me dijo que habías llegado.

A pesar de que la había visto hacia menos de 12 horas, verla a la luz del día me dejo sin palabras. Tal y como lo supuse el día anterior ahora estaba completamente cambiada, era mucho mas alta que la ultima vez, claro a mi lado se debía ver como una niña. Esa mañana llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros bien ajustados a sus largas piernas, una blusa azul sin mangas y con zapatos tenis del mismo color que la blusa; llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta aunque algunos mechones de cabello se le escapaban por los lados.

-pensé que ya no ibas a venir?-dijo de pronto alejándose un poco de mi.

-jamás, estaba con Billy-comencé a decirle-quiere verte, así que, que dices quieres ir a dar una vuelta por La Push?

-me encantaría-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo dentro de la casa, a estas alturas Edward ya les habría dicho de mi llegada. Como siempre el más cordial fue el doctor. Me saludo como si fuéramos viejos amigos; incluso Esme se levanto del sillón y me recibió como si fuera un hijo más, la única que no me recibió feliz fue la rubia psicópata, Rosalie.

-que bien que llegaste Jacob-dijo con una enorme sonrisa Bella.

-que sucede?-pregunte con cierta sospecha.

-necesitamos a alguien que demuestre el entusiasmo apropiado, solo por si acaso-explico Edward.

Edward se encamino hacia el garage de la casa, detrás de el iban todos los miembros de su familia, Ness y yo nos quedamos un poco sorprendidos pero unos segundos después los seguimos.

El garage estaba justo como lo recordaba ahí se encontraba un Aston Martín, un M3, un Jeep, el Volvo plateado, un Porsche Turbo 911, un Ferrari, el Mercedes-Benz negro y un auto oculto por una manta. Todos estaban alrededor de este último, no me imaginaba que rayos hacia ahí.

-muy bien Ness, supongo que sabes que es esto?-dijo feliz Bella.

-mi auto?-pregunto asombrada Ness.

Edward retiro la manta del pequeño auto dejando al descubierto un pequeño deportivo color negro.

Rennesme

Esa mañana el sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana de mi habitación, por fin la noche que tan larga se me había hecho llego a su fin. Ese día lo pasaría completamente con Jake.

Cuando por fin fue hora de ir a la casa grande, todos nos estaban esperando; claro la primera que me felicito por mi buen gusto en la ropa fue Alice; algo había aprendido de ella durante años aunque a mi no me importaba en lo mas mínimo el reutilizarla, pero ahora que habíamos vuelto tendría que dejar de utilizar mucha ropa para poder regalara, aunque claro no pudo evitar quejarse de mamá después de tantos años seguía sin interesarle lo más mínimo la moda.

A los pocos minutos papá me dijo que Jake había llegado así que sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo hacia la puerta principal, justo cuando la abrí lo vi a el. Estaba igual de guapo que siempre, esa mañana iba solo con una playera negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul. La vieja motocicleta descansaba cerca de los escalones del porche, lo recibí con un enorme abrazo y…..

-pensé que ya no ibas a venir?-dije de pronto alejándome un poco. ¿Por qué me sentía tan extraña cuando estaba junto a él?

-jamás, estaba con Billy-comenzó a decirme-quiere verte, así que, que dices quieres ir a dar una vuelta por La Push?

-me encantaría-dije con una enorme sonrisa.

Lo tome de la mano y entramos en la casa, los abuelos como siempre lo recibieron con gran cortesía, a la única que no le hacia ninguna gracia las visitas de Jake era a Rosalie.

A los pocos minutos papá se dirigió al garage y todos detrás de él, Jake y yo fuimos los últimos que los seguimos, cuando llegamos todos estaban rodeando un coche cubierto con una manta, así que esa era la sorpresa: era el día en que me darían mi auto.

Cuando papá dejo al descubierto mi auto casi me desmayo, ahí estaba era el auto perfecto para mi. Era un Porsche 1965 convertible, con interiores de piel y llantas radiales; esa belleza podía ir de 0 a120 km/h en tan solo 5.3 segundos.

Fue una suerte para mí que Jake estuviera a mi lado para sostenerme, temblando avance hasta donde se encontraba mi auto.

-te gusta?-pregunto papá un poco ansioso.

-gustarme?-fue lo único que pude decir-me encanta!

Me puse a brincar como loca en el garage, me acerque al auto y lo toque con las puntas de los dedos esperando que no fuera un sueño o una ilusión.

-vaya ese auto es genial-dijo Emmett con una enorme sorpresa-no se si sea para una niña como tu.

-que quieres decir?-le pregunte un poco molesta.

-vamos Ness, este auto es para correrlo no para tenerlo guardado, además yo lo quiero.

-ni se te ocurra, Em-dije mientras me ponía delante del auto para evitar que se le acercara-este auto es mío.

-no por mucho Ness, no por mucho -dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa- recuérdalo.

-hecho, ya sabes lo que yo quiero-dije fieramente-tu decide.

-tu lo has decidido, Ness. En una semana-dijo finalmente Emmett.

Todos los demás se nos quedaron viendo sin comprender muy bien de que hablábamos, ni siquiera papá. Esta vez lo habíamos engañado o por lo menos lo habíamos dejado confundido.

-de que hablan?-pregunto mamá un poco molesta.

-solo son negocios Bella, solo negocios-explico Emmett viendo avariciosamente mi auto- este es un asunto entre Ness y yo.

Esta vez no iba a dejar que Emmett me lo quitara, esto me iba a ocasionar serios problemas pero no iba a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente, así que sin mas aceptaría las consecuencias de mis actos. Pero si yo caía el también.


	7. Chapter 7 la apuesta

**hola a todas, aqui les dejo otro cpaitulo, espero que les guste.**

**por favor sigan dejando reviews, tanto si les gusta como si no.**

**besos.**

Capitulo 6

La apuesta

Jacob

Había pasado una semana desde el día en que casi había besado, durante todo ese tiempo la pasábamos juntos desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer.

Ella llegaba temprano por las mañanas y nos la pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo en el garaje, de repente le comenzó a interesar la mecánica y yo me divertía enseñándole lo que sabia. Por las tardes dábamos un paseo por la reserva, intentaba no llevarla a los mismos lugares a los que llegue a ir con Bella, y por la noche la deja en casa del doctor a las 11 en punto; bajo la vigilancia de sus padres.

Mi idea de hablar con Bella para que le levantara el castigo no había funcionado, dijo que jamás se espero que yo me pusiera en contra de ella, y que por el contrario Ness seguiría castigada y si continuaba insistiendo su castigo aumentaría.

También intente durante toda esa semana intente sin éxito que me explicará que era ese asunto que traía con Emmett pero cada vez que lo intentaba, me distraía con cualquier cosa; supuse que lo hacía solo para que Edward no se enterara si me leía la mente. Lo que me hizo sospechar que se podría tratar de algo malo. No, Ness no haría algo así. Pero claro, Emmett era otra historia, el era bastante despreocupado e irresponsable como para no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

-vamos Ness, dime que se traen tu y Emmett?-le pregunte por milésima vez, mientras estábamos debajo del viejo Volkswagen, revisando la caja de velocidades.

-lo siento Jake-comezo a decir mientras se deslizaba hacia fuera-pero no me puedo arriesgar.

-es algo malo?-respondí mientras salía de debajo del auto.

-eso depende de quien pregunte. Si es mamá lo más seguro es que diga que si; pero para mi esto va a ser genial.

-promete que vas a decirme de que se trata-le dije mientras tomaba su mano.

-mejor aún, vas a poder verlo, lobito-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-cuando?

-mañana a las 5 de la tarde.

Al día siguiente fui a buscar a Ness tenia planeado llevarla de nuevo a la playa, pero cuando llegue a recogerla me dijo que quería ir a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría para cuando regresara a la escuela.

Fuimos hasta el garage de la enorme casa blanca, subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos a Forks. El auto se deslizaba por la carretera como una pluma, su cabello se agitaba gracias a la velocidad del coche. Cuando estábamos más cerca de la ciudad redujo la velocidad y comenzó a conducir por entre las calles como si fuera la palma de su mano; nos dirigimos a las tiendas donde compro varios libros y libretas.

Pasamos el resto del día en Forks, fuimos a comer helado y antes de las 3 entramos al cine; por alguna extraña razón no recuerdo de que trato la película ya que durante los 90 minutos que duro solo la veía a ella.

Cuando salimos del cine eran casi las 4:30, Ness insistió en que tenía que llegar a casa antes de las 5. Condujo a la misma velocidad que en la mañana. Al final de una curva antes del acceso que llevaba a la cripta se detuvo repentinamente; cerca del acotamiento se encontraba Emmett recargado en el descapotable rojo de la rubia psicópata, ahí también se encontraban la mencionada rubia, Alice y Jasper.

-vaya Ness, pensé que no ibas a venir-saludo socarronamente Emmett.

-ni en tus sueños Em-contesto Ness mientras bajaba del coche, la seguí.

-pues que esperamos? Hagamos esto antes de que termine la década-dijo Emmett mientras subía al auto.

-hagámoslo-dijo Ness mientras subía a su auto y lo acerco al descapotable rojo-ida y vuelta hasta Nueva York.

-Nueva York?-dije dos octavas mas alto-que vas a hacer en Nueva York?

-tranquilo Jake, solo es una apuesta-contesto Alice detrás de mi-esto va a ser muy divertido.

-muy bien Ness, espero que estés lista para pagar- contesto mientras observaba con envidia el auto de mi novia.

-el único que va a pagar eres tu-contesto fieramente Ness-recuerda que lo que mas quiero es un Camaro Z06.

-niños será mejor que se vayan ahora, Bella viene hacia acá-dijo Alice.

Rosalie se aproximo a ambos autos, camino unos cuantos pasos lejos de ellos, alzo los brazos y en un movimiento rápido los bajo. Los dos autos salieron disparados y se perdieron en el horizonte en cuestión de segundos.

Rennesme

Durante toda una semana Jake intento sin éxito que le explicará que era ese asunto que traía con Emmett pero cada vez que lo intentaba, lo distraía con cualquier cosa; lo hacía solo para que papá no se enterara si le leía la mente. Lo que lo hizo sospechar que se podría tratar de algo malo. No, Jake jamás pensaría eso de mí.

Pero claro Emmett era otra historia, el de entre todos los habitantes de esa casa era al que menos le importaba meterse en problemas.

Al día siguiente Jake vino a buscarme así que le dije que tenía que ir a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría para cuando regresara a la escuela.

Fuimos hasta el garage de la casa, subimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos a Forks. El auto se deslizaba por la carretera como una pluma, tomo mi mano después de que cambie la velocidad, mi cabello se agitaba gracias a la velocidad del coche. Cuando estábamos más cerca de la ciudad reduje la velocidad y comencé a conducir por entre las calles como si conociera el lugar; nos dirigimos a las tiendas donde compre varios libros y libretas.

Pasamos el resto del día en Forks, fuimos a comer helado y antes de las 3 entramos al cine.

Cuando salimos del cine eran casi las 4:30, insistí en que tenía que llegar a casa antes de las 5. Conduje a la misma velocidad que en la mañana. Al final de una curva antes del acceso que llevaba a la casa me detuve repentinamente; cerca del acotamiento se encontraba Emmett recargado en el descapotable rojo de Rosalie, ahí también se encontraban mis otros tíos; Rose, Alice y Jasper.

-vaya Ness, pensé que no ibas a venir-saludo socarronamente Emmett.

-ni en tus sueños Em-conteste mientras bajaba del coche, Jake me seguía.

-pues que esperamos? Hagamos esto antes de que termine la década-dijo Emmett mientras subía al auto.

-hagámoslo-dije mientras subía a mi auto y lo acerque al descapotable rojo-ida y vuelta hasta Nueva York.

-Nueva York?-dijo Jake dos octavas mas alto-que vas a hacer en Nueva York?

-tranquilo Jake, solo es una apuesta-contesto Alice detrás de mi-esto va a ser muy divertido.

-muy bien Ness, espero que estés lista para pagar- contesto mientras observaba con envidia mi auto.

-el único que va a pagar eres tu-conteste fieramente-recuerda que lo que mas quiero es un Camaro Z06.

-niños será mejor que se vayan ahora, Bella viene hacia acá-dijo Alice.

Rosalie se aproximo a ambos autos, camino unos cuantos pasos lejos de ellos, alzo los brazos y en un movimiento rápido los bajo.

Apenas puse el pie sobre el acelerador y el auto salio disparado, parecía que lo conducía con la mente y no con las manos, delante de mi solo estaba el horizonte y una carretera vacía. A mi lado iba Emmett, los rayos del sol se reflejaban sobre ambos autos, tome unos lentes de la guantera y me los puse.

Cerca de las 8 de la noche nos encontrábamos cerca de Nueva York, la idea era entrar a Manhattan y regresar a Forks. Cuando las luces de la enorme ciudad se comenzaron a ver, redujimos la velocidad; condujimos por la 5º Avenida, Central Park, Lexington, incluso llegamos hasta el río Hudson. Después de eso dimos media vuelta y emprendimos el regreso a casa.

Llegamos a Forks cerca de la medianoche, le gane a Emmett por muy poco. Genial me había ganado un Camaro.

Llevamos los autos al garage en cuanto salí del auto comencé a brincar de felicidad, mientras Emmett cerraba de un portazo y comenzaba a maldecir; por desgracia esta no duraría mucho….

-donde has estado Rennesme?-dijo molesta mamá desde la puerta.


	8. Chapter 8 El Castigo

**todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer, algunos mas provienen de mi loca cabecita.**

**espero que les guste y perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar.**

**besos**

Capitulo 7

El castigo

Jacob

Después que Ness y Emmett salieron disparados cada uno en un deportivo, me di cuenta que aun seguía asombrado por lo que habían hecho. En un claro intento de rebeldía, Ness quería dejar de ser tomada como una niña; y eso iba a suceder. Conociendo a Bella la castigaría hasta el fin de la siguiente era de hielo.

-Bella la va a matar-fue lo único que pude decir, mientras reprimía una sonrisa.

-si esa es una posibilidad, aunque muy remota-contesto de pronto Jasper- pero de que se va a meter en problemas eso es un hecho.

-y quien va a ganar?-escuche como preguntaba Rosalie.

-no tengo la mas minima idea Rose-contesto sencillamente Alice-recuerda que no puedo ver a Ness y por obvias razones tampoco a Emmett.

-supongo que así va a ser mas divertido, la incertidumbre es genial-contesto Jasper-dime Rose, te gustaría apostar?

-sabes que nunca apostaría contra ti, ya que siempre tienes la ventaja de tener a Alice, pero esta vez acepto-dijo de pronto la rubia- que es lo que quieres perder?

-que te parece una moto, como la de Edward-contesto rápidamente Jasper-siempre me ha gustado. Ness le va a ganar con mucha facilidad, y tu que quieres perder?

-me encantaría un guardarropa europeo completamente nuevo, ya sabes solo de marca, pero Em es el que va a ganar Ness no tiene oportunidad contra el.

Los dos se estrecharon la mano cerrando su apuesta, supongo que en cierta forma si era divertido. Esta vez no podían estar seguros sobre quien ganaría. A los pocos minutos apareció Bella en su deportivo, había pasado el día con Charlie, ahora entendía por que Ness había estado tan nerviosa todo el día, temía encontrarse con su madre y que suerte que no lo hiciéramos. Es increíble que no nos topáramos con ella en todo el día!

-hola chicos-saludo mientras bajaba la ventanilla de su auto-que hacen aquí?

-nada Bella, solo admirábamos el paisaje-dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-Jake, que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con Rennesme; por cierto donde esta?

Los cuatro nos quedamos callados solo mirándonos unos a otros, no estaba seguro pero creí ver como los tres vampiros evitaban reírse en ese momento ante la posible respuesta que podrían darle "_Ness esta conduciendo su auto hasta Nueva York en sana competencia con Emmett"_.

-que es eso de que Ness esta corriendo con Emmett hacia Nueva York?-dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, se notaba molesto, claro no era necesario ver la expresión de su rostro.

-Ness esta en Nueva York?-grito molesta Bella-que demonios esta haciendo en Nueva York? Y con Emmett?

De nuevo los tres vampiros y yo no quedamos callados, esta vez intente no pensar en nada, supongo que ellos estaban haciendo lo mismo. Se notaba que Edward intentaba averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando, mientras intentaba calmar a Bella.

-bien hecho perro-me espeto Rosalie-se supone que no tenían que enterarse de nada.

-basta-dijo de pronto Edward molesto-los cuatro entren a la casa.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no era buena idea oponerme, porque entre el enojo que se notaba en la voz de Edward a la furia que Bella tenia por la apuesta, prefería a Edward, así que los cuatro comenzamos a caminar por el sendero que llevaba a la enorme casa blanca.

Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos a la sala, los cuatro tomamos asiento, yo por supuesto separado de la rubia psicópata, Bella y su esposo nos miraban mientras esperaban una respuesta; de repente me sentí como un niño al que están a punto de castigar por una pequeña travesura de la que acaban de enterarse, esta vez hice lo correcto no pensé en nada.

-no puedo creer que la hayas dejado ir, Jacob-dijo de pronto Bella.

-yo no sabia nada, me entere dos segundos antes de que se fuera-dije a modo de disculpa-que querías que hiciera?

-detenerla, podría lastimarse o sufrir un accidente o….-comenzó a decir mi amiga antes de que su esposo la callara.

-tranquila no le va a pasar nada-le respondió Edward.

-así es Bella, Ness sabe cuidarse bastante bien. Además sabes que lo tiene en la sangre-coincidí con el chupasangre.

-que es lo que tiene en la sangre? Explícate Jacob.

-el amor a la velocidad Bella. Ve la clase de autos que tienen guardados no son de adorno, además de que estoy seguro que siempre ha querido correr igual que su padre o sus tíos.

Genial, me encontraba defendiendo el estilo de conducir de los chupasangre, Ness en que problemas me habías metido?, llevaba años intentando olvidar la ultima vez que los defendí y ahora lo volvía a hacer pero para defenderla a ella. De una cosa estaba seguro después de esto Ness estaría completamente feliz por varios días y nadie le quitaría esa felicidad, ni siquiera Bella.

-además Bella es la primera vez que compiten, esto hubiera acabado hace años-dijo de pronto Alice-si no hubiera pasado el pequeño incidente con Leah.

-que tiene que ver Leah?-dijo de pronto mas molesta Bella.

-bueno, Ness y Emmett iban a correr al día siguiente.

-Ness? Esta completamente loca tenia 3 años!

-corrección Ness tenía 7 años Bella, Emmett creía que tenía ventaja para ganarle-contesto sencillamente Jasper.

Muy bien esta vez tendría que agradecerle a Leah lo que había hecho, Ness estaba realmente en problemas. Bella me miro por un segundo y vi lo que pensaba…

-a no, eso si no lo sabía. Y de haberlo sabido no la hubiera dejado hacerlo-me defendí rápidamente, sabía que me creería en aquel entonces era muy peligroso lo que quería hacer.

Conforme pasaba la tarde Bella no dejaba de caminar por toda la casa, seguramente dejaría marcado el camino por el que pasaba cada pocos segundos. Dos o tres veces pensé en irme a La Push, pero deje la idea de lado uno tenia que asegurarme que Ness regresara bien y la segunda para impedir que Bella la matara o para evitar que la apartaran de mi lado de nuevo.

Claro cada pocos segundos mi mejor amiga nos miraba a los cuatro con ganas de matarnos, matarnos por dejar que Ness se fuera hasta NY, matarnos por no haber impedido que Emmett le metiera la loca idea a la cabeza, matarnos por estar de acuerdo en dejarla correr.

Cerca de media noche escuchamos el sonido de dos motores que se aproximaban a la casa, un segundo después la risa de Ness al haber llegado antes que Emmett; y cuando ambos llegaron al garage y bajaron de sus respectivos autos.

Mi amiga desapareció antes de que parpadeara, fue a recibir a Ness.

Rennesme

En cuanto llegamos al final de nuestro viaje y regresamos a Forks estaba mas feliz que nunca, le había ganado a Emmett. El por supuesto estaba enojado y casi podía escuchar lo que pensaba en ese momento "_quiero la revancha, ninguna niñita me va a ganar"_. Lamentablemente mi felicidad no duraría mucho…

-donde has estado Rennesme?-dijo molesta mamá desde la puerta.

Me gire para verla se notaba realmente enojada, creo que si tuviera que apostar diría que estaba peor que cuando Leah casi me ataca. No sabía que contestarle, ¿ya se habría enterado de la apuesta? Si era así no valía decirle que había estado de paseo; demonios no le había dicho a Jake que se fuera, lo mas seguro es que sospechara algo si lo había visto por aquí y no estaba con el.

Al no ver un intento de respuesta en mi cara, mamá hizo un par de señas para que Emmett y yo la siguiéramos de vuelta a la casa.

Al entrar en la sala vi a mis tíos, a papá y a Jake; los abuelos no estaban en casa ¿aun estarían de cacería?, la cara de Jasper y Rose era de sospecha estaban esperando a que dijéramos algo; claro ellos dos debieron de haber apostado…

-y bien quien gano?-dijo de pronto Jasper con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo-dije sencillamente mientras me acercaba hasta donde esta Jake.

-lo sabia, tenias que ganarle-dijo mas feliz, mientras que Rose torcía el gesto en un claro signo de decepción-lo siento Rose, espero el pago pronto.

-que apostaron?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-lo de siempre Ness.

-supongo que pronto tendrás tu moto….

-basta!-grito mamá antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar-lo que has hecho es lo mas irresponsable de todas las cosas Emmett, podrías haber metido en problemas a Rennesme y….

-basta ya Bella-dijo de pronto Emmett- a Ness no le paso nada, por que no dejas de tratarla como si fuera una niña de 5 años ya creció.

-ni siquiera lo intentes Rennesme, esta vez no te vas a salir con la tuya-contesto de pronto mamá antes de que pudiera decir algo-esta vez recibirás un castigo adecuado.

-castigo?, eso es injusto.

-no lo creo señorita, tienes que aprender que tus actos tiene consecuencias y nada de ir llorando con tu padre o alguno de tus tíos.

-no es justo, me vas a castigar solo por algo que traigo en la sangre?-dije de pronto un poco molesta- el hecho de que a ti no te guste la velocidad, no significa que a mi tampoco deba gustarme.

-Ness, es suficiente-dijo de pronto papá-es mejor que vayas a dormir mañana arreglaremos esto.

Genial papá se había puesto en mi contra, sabia que ahora no me iba a poder salvar del castigo. Así que sin más me despedí de mis tíos y de Jake y salimos rumbo a la cabaña, ninguno de los tres hablamos durante el camino; en lo único que pensaba era en que nueva locura se le podría ocurrir a mamá para castigarme. ¿Seria capaz de quitarme mi coche? No, no se atraería. Y si así lo hiciera me escaparía esa misma noche para esconderlo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, mis padres no estaban en la cabaña. Así que me apresure a arreglarme y salí corriendo hacia la casa de los abuelos, me moría de hambre; lo único bueno de esa situación es que los abuelos compraban suficiente comida como para alimentar a un ejercito; y para Jake y para mi era mas que suficiente. No había nadie en la cocina, así que tome un tazón y me serví un poco de cereal pero antes que terminara escuche como mamá hablaba con alguien por teléfono a los pocos segundos colgó y ….

-Rennesme, cuando termines ven de inmediato-dijo mamá un poco mas bajo de lo normal.

No tenía muchas ganas de pelear así que sin terminar de desayunar fui a ver que era lo que me diría. En la sala ya se encontraban los abuelos y mis padres, la cara de Carlisle no era de molestia; de hecho estaba intentando contener una sonrisa al igual que Esme, claro ya les habían dicho de mi pequeño "paseo" con Emmett y del subsecuente castigo que recibiría. Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno dijo nada, de pronto me di cuenta de que estábamos esperando a alguien, lo mas seguro era la persona con la que mamá había estado hablando hacia poco.

A los pocos minutos escuche como un auto se aproximaba, ¿Qué es lo que estaba planeando esta vez? Por primera vez en años sentí un gran miedo, esta vez estaba segura que no me iba a gustar para nada el castigo. Papá se aproximo a la puerta antes de que el visitante tocara, no lo podía creer acababa de llegar Charlie.

Esto no era nada bueno.

-Bella vine tan rápido como pude, que es lo que sucede?-dijo Charlie a modo de saludo.

-papá que bien que viniste, es Rennesme-contesto de pronto mamá.

-le sucedió algo malo?-dijo de pronto mientras me miraba-Bella yo la veo perfectamente bien.

-no es eso Charlie, pero Rennesme cree que correr autos a gran velocidad es muy divertido-mamá me había traicionado.

-eso no es algo bueno Ness, lo sabes?-dijo el abuelo mientras se aproximaba a mi.

-lo se abuelo, pero mamá quiere castigarme-tenía que intentar cualquier cosa para evitar el castigo. Y mamá había dicho que no podía ir corriendo con papá o mis tíos, nunca dijo nada de los abuelos.

-lo siento mucho pequeña, pero creo que tu madre tiene razón.

Genial ahí iba mi última oportunidad para librarme, ahora solo faltaba saber que era lo que había planeado, esto no pintaba nada bien, además no entendía que hacia Charlie ahí.

-papá crees que podrías llevarla-dijo de pronto mamá.

-llevarme a donde?-pregunte asustada.

-bueno Ness, tu madre piensa que debes de aprender un poco de responsabilidad-comenzó a decir Charlie-al igual que tu padre, en el pueblo están buscando ayuda en la cafetería y creo que sería buena idea que fueras tu.

Me quede completamente sorprendida, mamá quería que trabajara en la cafetería del pueblo, esta vez se había vuelto loca.


	9. Chapter 9 Debes alejarte de ella

_**DISCLAMER: todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa, talentosa y UNICA J.K Rowlin.**_

_**los demás personajes desconocidos son producto de mi loca cabecita.**_

**hola a todos disculpen la radanza, pero aqui este otro capitulo.**

**espero que les guste**

**no se olviden de dejar comentarios**

**besos**

CAPITULO 9

Debes alejarte de ella

-¿qué demonios estas planeando Draco?-pregunto con suma curiosidad Zabini.

-tengo que hacer algo, aún no puedo contarte. Pero tal vez te convenga mucho más de lo que crees.

-esta bien, te voy a ayudar en lo que quieras.

Zabini se quedo un poco mas de tiempo, pero antes de irse, Draco le pidió que estuviera al pendiente de Jess. El rubio salió dos días después de la enfermería, a la hora de la cena se dirigió al Gran Comedor; cuando llego le entrego una nota al moreno para que se la hiciera llegar a Jess, este se levanto y justo en ese momento un alumno de primer año iba pasando por ahí, le entrego la nota y le pidió que la entregara a cambio de 10 galeones. El niño se entusiasmo ante la recompensa que sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximo a la mesa de Ravenclaw a entregar la nota…

-¿disculpa, eres Jess?-dijo tímidamente el niño.

-claro, ¿y tu quién eres?-pregunto Jess mientras dejaba de reír sobre lo que Ron acababa de contar.

-ten, es para ti-dijo el niño mientras le daba la nota, en cuanto la tomo se fue corriendo hacia su mesa.

-vaya, tienes un admirador secreto-comento burlonamente Cath.

-cállate, veamos que dice-contesto Jess.

La nota estaba escrita con una tinta color gris, esta decía…

_Tienes que alejarte de Cath mañana mismo, ordenes de Dumbledore. Te espero en la lechucería en media hora, para ponernos de acuerdo._

_D._

-¿y qué dice?-preguntó Cath, mientras intentaba ver quien la había mandado.

-nada, solo son tonterías-dijo Jess mientras destruía la nota con un toque de su varita- bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

-¿cómo es eso?, aún es temprano- dijo Ron

-si lo se, estoy un poco cansada.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-dijo Luna.

-no, gracias Luna. Quédate con los chicos, los veo mañana. Buenas noches.-Jess se levanto, salio del comedor y se dirigió a la lechucería.

-parece que Jess ya tiene novio-comento feliz Ginny.

-¿cómo crees? Nos lo habría dicho-dijo sorprendido Harry.

-claro que no, con lo celosos que son ustedes dos, jamás nos lo diría-dijo Hermione.

-no, pero opino igual que Ginny, tiene novio o esta planeando algo divertido. Si es lo primero me alegro por ella-sentencio Luna.

-si eso seria muy bueno. Al fin se olvido del idiota de Zabini-dijo con rotundidad Cath.

En la lechucería….

-¿qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?-dijo Jess mientras cerraba la puerta.

-pero que mal educada-contesto Draco.

-te recuerdo que a mi esta situación no me gusta en lo mas mínimo y…

-ya lo se. Pero al menos deberíamos empezar a fingir que nos llevamos bien. Así que empecemos de nuevo. Buenas noches Jessica.

-no me digas Jessica, es Jess- el rubio no contesto, solo se quedo observándola significativamente- buenas noches… Draco.

-¿ves? No fue tan difícil.

-si claro, lo que tu digas-contesto de manera sarcástica la pelirroja.

-bueno, he pensado como hacer para que Catherine se aleje de ti y lo mejor seria si…

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que has pensado?

-bueno veras, creo que sabes ciertas cosas de ella. Podrías utilizar algo de eso para alejarla de ti.

-sigo sin entender por que debemos hacer esto.

-fácil, Dumbledore quiere tenderle una trampa a un mortifago y cree que de esta manera aparecerá. Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas lastimar a tu amiga por salvarla?

-está bien. Dime qué quieres que haga.

Draco le explico de manera concreta, como alejarían a Cath, al final a Jess no le agradaba lo que tendría que hacer, pero acabo aceptando de mala gana el plan de Draco.

A la mañana siguiente Jess y Luna bajaron a desayunar. Jess no tenia muy buena cara, parecía como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche y encima de todo había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla de siempre.

-pero que cara tienes Jess-dijo a forma de saludo Ginny.

-no dormí…nada-contesto Jess mientras bostezaba.

-no nos vas a decir quien te envío esa nota anoche-dijo Ron bastante despreocupado.

-¡Ron! Pero que chismoso eres-lo regaño Hermione.

-bueno que les parece si desayunamos-propuso Jess mientras desviaba la conversación. Justo en ese momento Draco entro en le comedor.

A los pocos minutos las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar con el correo, de pronto una lechuza negra descendió entre la jarra de jugo y una bandeja de pan, llevaba una carta.

-¿para quién será?-pregunto Ginny mientras le quitaba el sobre del pico- es para ti Jess.

Ginny le extendió la carta y Jess la tomo mientras sus amigos esperaban que les dijera de quien era. Cuando acabo de leerla se levanto dispuesta a salir del comedor…

-bueno yo me voy-dijo al final de todo y mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Cath le grito…

-¿no me vas a decir de quien es la carta?-Jess solo se limito a despedirse con la mano-bueno, tú lo has pedido. ¡ACCIO CARTA!-dijo Cath mientras la carta que Jess tenia en la mano salio volando en dirección opuesta.

-Cath regrésame esa carta-dijo Jess desde la puerta.

-¿por qué? Además siempre me has contado todo. Y quiero saber quien es el chico que te manda tantas cartas- en ese momento Cath se puso a leer la carta que decía…

_No te olvides que siempre pienso en ti, ojala que llegue el día en que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto me gustas._

_Te espero junto al lago a medio dia, no faltes._

_Draco Malfoy_

-Jess, ¿qué significa esto?-pregunto molesta Cath.

-nada que te importe-contesto Jess mientras le arrancaba la carta.

-¿cómo que nada?, eso no es nada.

-Cath deja de meterte en mi vida.

-¿pero como crees que van a tomar tus padres esto? Cuando sepan que sales con…

-¡cállate, no sabes lo que dices!

-¿que no se? Ese tipo no te conviene.

-escúchame, es la ultima vez que te lo digo. No te metas.

-tu padre se va a enterar.

-¡basta! Estoy harta de que te metas en mi vida, que no sido suficiente el hecho de que me quitaras el amor de mi padre, sino que ahora también me quieres quitar esto.

-¿qué dijiste?

-lo que oyes. Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo crea que eres la victima. Que quieras quitarme a mi familia, tu…-Jess ya no era capaz de pronunciar las palabras que acabarían con su amistad.

-dilo, que esperas-dijo Cath con la voz contenida.

-tu siempre te estas haciendo pasar por la dulce huerfanita, pero no eres nada de eso, eres todo lo contrario. Si supieran la verdad de ti, si supieran realmente quien eres y que has hecho te odiarían, como yo te odio.

Jess salio del gran Comedor, mientras sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder, Draco observaba la escena igual que todo el colegio, le hizo una seña a Zabini, para que este fuera a buscar a Jess. Zabini sin pensarlo dos veces salio tras ella rumbo a los jardines.

Zabini la encontró cerca del lago, llorando y temblando. Ella lo escucho acercarse, al ver que no lo rechazaba se acerco más y la abrazo, el moreno solo alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía Jess…

-¿qué hice?¿ Que hice?

-tranquila, ya pasara-decía Zabini mientras intentaba calmarla.

-lastime a mi mejor amiga. No puedo creer lo que hice. ¿Que hice?

Zabini no sabia que decirle, el estaba tan sorprendido por lo que Jess había hecho. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que podría hacer algo así. Siempre le había parecido una niña muy dulce o al menos así la recordaba.

Al poco tiempo Draco salio a los jardines en busca de su amigo, no tardo en encontrarlos cerca del algo, en cuanto Jess lo vio…

-te odio, mira lo que me has obligado a hacer-comenzó a gritar mientras lo golpeaba-te odio.

-basta-dijo firmemente Draco mientras la sujetaba por las muñecas-sabes que era necesario. No tenías más opción.

-¿que se traen ustedes dos?- pregunto de pronto Zabini-¿qué es lo que tenían que hacer?

-Nada que te importe-contesto Jess- me voy- diciendo esto se fue hacia el castillo, dejando solos a Draco y Zabini.

-¿explícame que es lo que esta pasando?-exigió Zabini-conozco a Jess y jamás haría algo tan horrible como lo que paso ahí dentro.

-es sencillo, todo lo que paso ahí fue planeado-contesto tranquilamente Draco.

-¿planeado? ¿Planeado por quien?

-por Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore, ¿por qué haría algo así?

-eso si no puedo decírtelo, son ordenes. Pero deberías de aprovechar la situación. Jess va a estar completamente desconsolada.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Aprovecharme de Jess?

-no como tu piensas, sus amigos no creo que aguanten mucho sin intentar arreglar las cosas y así solo la van a alejar aún mas.

Mientras tanto…

Harry seguía a Cath a través de las escaleras del colegio, mientras se dirigían a la lechucería, la ojiazul iba casi corriendo y se podía anotar que estaba temblando de coraje.

-¿Cath, que es lo que planeas hacer?-pregunto Harry.

-escribirle a Jack, debe saber que es lo que esta haciendo Jess, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿de quién era esa carta?

-no te lo puedo decir, pero te aseguro que no voy a dejar que arruine su vida.

Cuando llegaron Cath saco un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir, a los pocos minutos termino y ato la carta a la pata de una lechuza color café.


End file.
